Snake angel
by Azaelkain
Summary: A shinigami fights for his life relaying only on his zanpakuto. OC


Kain stood his hand bleeding, he was tired. He had run out of other weapons but his zanpakuto. It pulsed fiercely trying to get back into the fight; Kain's tattoo also pulsed with anticipation. Seres stood twenty feet apart his blade was a deep dark, it sent chills down Kain's back. Seres wore the shinigami clothing but his wore a red haori. Kain began to feel light headed as he continued to lose blood. Seres raised his sword keeping it just centimeters away from his own face, suddenly he shot forward, his sword aiming for Kain's heart. Kain grasped his sword and the sword released, wings sprouted from kain's arm. Kain quickly used the wings hardened like blades to cover himself from Seres. Sere's blade hit the barrier of wings, but he merely smiled and continued to push past the shield, Kain's eyes were filled with fear just as Seres' blade pierced his shield of feathers. Kain with amazing speed raised his blade to divert the blow; Seres blade missed the mark but inflicted a wound on Kain's left arm. Seres jumped back to his previous place. Kain knew he was being toyed with, but he could not do anything about it. Just then Kain's strength left him and he fell on his knees his sword clanging at his side. Kain was bleeding badly, and his right arm was had been made almost completely useless after he had used it to divert Seres blow, the power gap was apparent. Kain hit the floor his head finding a pillow on the floor, Seres stood motionless away from Kain. Was he waiting?, Kain though. Kain fought hard to keep his eyes opened.

Damn, Snake why the hell don't you show up now? Kain yelled in his head, his yell directed at the spirit of his Zanpakuto. "What are you talking about, Kain?" The voice responded almost irritated. "I have always been here. All you have to do is call me and accept that which is the other side of yourself." The voice sounded sinister. Kain though for a moment, he squinted and looked around. He was floating in the air, and he could see his body on the floor bleeding and Seres standing feet away from him but it seemed that time had stopped.

"My other self, what does that mean?" Kain though, he stooped and looked at his zanpakuto that laid in the floor right next to him. The name was ChrubHebi, a duality, yes it was a winged serpent, Cherub and Hebi, a snake and an angel, two sides of a coin.

"We are not all sweets and everything nice we also have spiciness to us." A large snake materialized in front of Kain. The wings were enormous and a snow white, the snake's skin was crimson colored. Its eyes were white, piercing and cold that Kain almost found himself lost in them. "Do you fear what you can become? Do you fear your power?" The snake asked. Kain looked down at his body; he could not run from his past any longer, he had to embrace the true powers of a shinigami without holding back. He did not want to die, Kain looked up again and saw the snake looked sinister, but it was also warm, and it was also his power. "What do I do?" Kain asked determined. Kain could see the snake smiling, "Become one with me and let us both live to prove, appearances are not everything." The snake approached Kain. Kain did not falter even when he saw the ten foot winged snake get close to him, calmly he stepped forward. With his right hand, he touched the snake's head, the tattoo on Kain's right arm shone brightly and he was engulfed in a great light.

Kain opened his eyes and saw dirt around him; he shot up from the floor. His hand was no longer hurt and his left shoulder had stooped bleeding. Kain felt the sword at his side. He knew what he had to do; he placed the sword on his arm. Kai looked at Seres as he said what he had wanted to say but was too afraid to say, he yelled "Bankai". Kain's Zanpakuto entered his arm and disappeared. A great ripple of reitsu was released, pushing Seres back. Kain smiled as the light again engulfed him, this time he felt his body changing, adapting, and growing. Without thinking he shot out of his cocoon of light, his speed had increased as he caught Seres off guard sending him back with a mighty punch. Seres bounced like a skipping stone as he skidded along the floor. Kain stooped and looked at himself, in his new form. Without looking he knew he had wing on his back, heavy looking wings. Then he looked at his right arm, the tattoo was no longer there but now the composition of his arm had altered completely as his human skin was gone and in its place was a smooth scaly looking skin, Red scales. The scales covered his entire arm and ended right at the base of his neck, returning to human skin. His fingers were long claws, ready to slice anything; there were three spiked coming out of his right arm.

"Those are our bullets, use them wisely." The snake spoke, Kain shifted his view to his left arm, it was still human but there was a blade like a giant spike coming from his arm forward, the blade was white. "That is our sword." A new voice talked it was a soft feminine voice. Kain was startled, "Don't worry, I am another part of you, the angel." There was an immeasurable amount of warmth in her voice, Chrub, Kain though. Kain now knew what it was to accept something, it was to gain all privileges but also all the pain, and pain was coming. Kain saw his eyes shine in the sword, they were no longer jet black but white. He looked around and saw his sight had been diminished he could no longer see that well, "You no longer need sight, use everything around you to see, do not trust your sight." The woman voice said. Kain felt the air around him, he could not see with his eyes but he could see with reitsu. He saw everything, He was glad, he could see. Kain's clothes were no longer normal shinigami clothing, he had a black sleeveless haori, making his chest and stomach visible, his hakama was white, like his wings.

"Better." Seres stood up with only dust on him, he held his sword tightly and lunged forward. Kain felt a ripple and knew it Seres coming in to attack. Kain met Seres with the blade on his left hand. The swords clashed, Kain closed his eyes to concentrate to see with his mind. He saw an opening and with his claws he slashed upward. Seres surprised was caught in the slash, Kain gashed Seres stomach. Seres jumped back and examined wound. Seres boiled with anger, and he released his sword, the sword grew in size. Seres swung it fast toward Kain aiming for kain's right, Kain felt the blow coming, "The best offense is a good defense." The snake spoke. Kain spread his wings and using his right wing he stooped the incoming slash using his wing as his shield. Kain Smiled, he felt the power, Kain flew up with great speed. Kain stopped about fifty feet above the ground. He opened his wings and with mighty beat, feathers scattered raining down in a rain of death. Seres looked up and managed to use his sword as a shield from the incoming feather blades. Kain smiled as he used his hand to raised two feather blades from the ground hitting Seres on both arms. Kain dropped down at great speed using his wings as giant shields at his sides.

"Yami" Kain heard seres scream. A Giant wave of energy shot from the ground, kain closed his wings closer and felt as the blast hit them. "Use the bullets." Kain heard his Zanpakuto say, both of them together now. Kain tensed his right arm and opened his wings just in time to avoid hitting the floor. He rushed forward not waiting for Seres to retaliate, Seres swung his sword with his weak arms, that had been injured by the blades still in his arms. Kain spun hitting seres' blade with his left blade and hitting Seres himself with a red scaly right arm. The hit sent Seres back, but before Kain could hear as Seres' ribcage was broken. "The first destruction, Gaia." Kain said as seres bounced and hit a mountain side, breaking rock from it. Kain saw that one of the spikes in his right arm had disappeared. He rushed forward, "The second destruction, Ki." Kain hit seres once gain this time, he felt a different strength as his fist hit seres. He felt Seres' reitsu being distorted, but soon after he could feel it decreasing to almost zero. Kain opened his eyes, he saw Seres body did not move. Kain's second spike of his right arm was also gone. "Avoid using the last bullet, heaven bullet destroys everything, reitsu and body but it uses all the user's reitsu and damages his body." The woman voice advised. "Hit or die." The snake added. Kain laughed, he had reached Bankai.


End file.
